Bleeding Love: A Naley Story
by haleyjscott23
Summary: What if Haley really did give up on her marriage in season 5? Would Nathan and Haley be able to find their way back to each other? Or will always and forever fall short...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything._

_**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading my story! I promise, you won't be disappointed!! Please remember to review review reviews. It gets updates up very quickly. This story is prewritten by myself over the last year so I can have updates up pretty fast! Thanks again, and ENJOY!! _

-----------------

It's 7:40 a.m. and Haley is walking into her empty classroom after another lonely night. She carefully examines each desk, each vacant and each filled with memories of numerous generations that have passed through this school and onto their lives. Haley was one of these generations. She sometimes finds it hard to wrap her small head around how many people really have started their lives in this school, beside her. Many of them started the day they left the doors for the final time. Haley's however started her junior year of high school, when she meant and fell in love with a boy named Nathan Scott. She finally moves herself to her oak desk in the front of the classroom. As she pulls out the chair out from underneath she places herself firmly inside, rubbing her hands up and down the arm rests. It's been 6 months since she sat in this same chair all night wetting the grips of the chair with her tears. That was the night her whole life changed. Everything she knew, everything she built for 5 years slipped from her in one day. That day. 'This marriage is over. I want a divorce.' _Why, Haley, why? Why didn't I try? I loved him. I still love him… No. Stop. I can't let myself fall into this hole again. Jamie has accepted it. I need to too…_

Nathan is sleeping in his empty bed when a body flies onto him suddenly.

"Daddy, Daddy! Wake up, Dad! I have to get to school!!" yelled Jamie into his father's ear.

"Hey Jimmy Jam… good morning to you too!"

"Sorry, but I can't be late today it's show and tell! Mama never lets me be late daddy!"

"Well, why are we still sitting here then?" Nathan lifted his son up and threw him onto his shoulders. "You really need to stop sleeping in Jimmy Jam, I've been waiting for you all morning!!"

"No Daddy, I've been waiting for you!" Jamie managed to get out through his laughter.

_I've been waiting for you…._

Flashback:

_Nathan was waiting for Haley outside of their apartment forever it seemed. He left his key inside and needed Haley to let him inside. _

"_Come on Hales… where are you?" he mumbled to himself. He felt a drop fall onto his eye, making him blink suddenly. He looked up to find rain. "Oh, great… she better hurry now before I get soaked!"_

"_Hmmm, excuse me?" Nathan heard as he looked up to find his wife with one hand on her hip looking at him with the stare that could break glass._

"_Babe hey. I didn't want to get wet and I've been waiting for you. Where've you been?"_

"_Oh really? Well I was looking for MY key, mister."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, I can't seem to find my set either." _

"_No way. Ah Hales."_

"_Is that bad news?" she said looking at him with a twinkle shining in her eye._

"_I don't know, is it?" Nathan was now very curious._

"_It really does stink we're stuck out here, alone, just the two of us in the pouring rain…"_

_Nathan smirked and moved closer to his wife of only one month. "Oh, I see…." He devoured her in a loving embrace and starting kissing her and together they fell in a puddle of rain._

_30 minutes later, as they lay there looking up at the sky and enjoying the after smell rain brings. Haley spoke up. "Well- as much fun as this is, I have to get to the café…" she stood up and headed towards the door. _

"_Hey, tutor wife, you are forgetting something, we're locked out." Nathan said with a smirk thinking he finally outsmarted his beautiful, genius of a wife. But he went on to see her reach into her back pocket and pull out the key. _

"_Oh look… I found it." She stuck her tongue at her husband who was lying on the ground dumbfounded. "Oh no you didn't Haley James Scott!!" he ran after her into the apartment, grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over her shoulder. "This is what you get for making me wait!!" Haley's laugh could be heard from across town. _

"Dad come on! I've waited long enough, I have show and tell remember!"

Nathan snapped out of it. "Oh sorry little man… let's head out!"

Jamie smiled and ran out to the car.

_This is what you get for making me wait…_

_Hey everyone.... please let me know what you think with reviews! I have already wrote and finished this story so I can have updates up pretty quick with a good amount of reviews:) Thanks guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey handsome man!" Haley told her son as he ran into her arms after school. "How was your day?"

"Good! We had show and tell today and I got to bring Daddy's basketball he won the state championship with! It was so cool!"

"Oh did you now?" Haley said with the memory of Nathan winning the state championship so vivid in her mind.

"Mama what is wrong?"

Haley brought her focus back to Jamie. "What, nothing sweetie. Mama is fine." Responded Haley as she buckled him into his car seat.

"Hey mama?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"Do you miss Daddy?"

"Where'd that come from buddy?"

"Do you?"

"I love your daddy very much Jamie, and I will always miss him. But most importantly we both love you super super duper much!!!!" Haley said as she leaned down to give her son an Eskimo kiss. This always made Jamie laugh.

"I love you mama!"

"I love you too Jimmy Jam."

Flashback:

_"Let's name him James. Yeah! That's my maiden name and it's just perfect, don't you think?" Haley mentioned to her husband Nathan one night as they were lying in bed discussing baby names for their soon to be son._

_"That's real cute Haley but I was thinking more along the lines of Jimmy Jam Scott." _

_"Jimmy Jam Scott?" Haley couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Where'd you come up with that one at?"_

_"Oh Hales think about it. Jimmy is a cute name and of course we know that he is going to be able to jam the basketballs left and right. And Scott…well that is just his last name. Unless there is something you aren't telling me?" Nathan said in a teasing and playful way. _

_"Uh yeah, okay then! As convincing as that argument was, I'm going with James!"_

_"Anything I can do to change your mind Haley James Scott?" he said while leaning in closer and closer to Haley and placing his face into her neck._

_"Nope… nope nope!"_

_"Jimmy Jam Scott…. Jimmy Jam Scott." Nathan chanted while tickling Haley._

_"James Scott… James Scott…" Haley threw back in between laughs. "James Scott.. Ja—" Haley and Nathan both rolled off the bed laughing. Once both got control and stopped laughing, Haley looked up at her husband with the most loving and genuine smile he has ever seen._

_"I love you Nathan." She said looking up at him against their cream carpet._

_"I love you Haley __Jam__ Scott." _

"Dadddddy! We're home!" Jamie yelled walking into his father's apartment.

"Jimmy Jam!" Nathan said while grabbing his son into a tight squeeze. As he did so he noticed the beyond beautiful lady standing behind him holding Jamie's backpack. "Hey Hales."

Haley's heart melted. This always happens when he calls her Hales. "Hey Nathan. The place looks great." She greeted him back staring deep into his blue eyes while he did the same back for what seemed like forever.

Nathan finally broke the stare. "Oh, um thank you. I try. Hey Jimmy Jam why don't you go put all your school stuff in your room alright buddy?"

"Mama do I have to?" Jamie responded with a smirk like his father's that Haley adored.

"Yes Jamie. Do what your dad says."

"Okay…." Jamie said turning around, head down, heading to his room.

"So is it really okay if he stays here tonight?" Haley asked Nathan hesitantly.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, is everything okay? Is there a certain reason you can't have him tonight?"

"Um. Well. Everything is fine if that is what you're asking. But I, I just have a date."

"Oh." _A date? Is the love of my life really going on a date right now? Idiot, say something more to her. Tell her you love her!_ "That's great Hales. Who is the lucky guy?" _That wasn't I love you._

"Oh um just a guy from work." Why is he acting so cool about this? Could it really be possible he is okay with it all? Tell him you love him. "Should be fun." _No that wasn't I love you…_

"I better head out though. Tell Jamie I will be here in the morning to pick him up. So uh, yeah! Bye Nathan." She said with the best smile she would manage to put on her mouth.

"Sure thing. See ya Hales."_ There she goes…_

Haley was driving home from Nathan's when her cell phone starting vibrating in her pocket. "Ah." She said trying to watch the road and reach down to grab her phone all at once. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Nathan."

"Oh hey! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that I…I just that I, um I'm glad you are happy." _I'm not._

"Oh. Thanks Nathan. I'm glad you are happy too."

_I'm not._ "Thanks. Drive safe, alright? Love you bye."

There was silence. Nathan continued, "Oh um sorry, just a habit I guess."

"Oh yeah it's okay. Bye!"

"Bye." _I do love you, though…_ Nathan thought.

_I love you too… _was Haley's thoughts arriving into her home. The home that used to be her and Nathan's together. _I love you too Nathan…._


	3. Chapter 3

Haley was lying in bed thinking about her date she had the night before. Spencer was a really nice guy and all. He was a gentlemen in ever sense of the word. But. He wasn't Nathan. _Could I ever love anyone as much as I love Nathan? Will I compare every man that comes into my life to Nathan?_She pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned her head to the clock. 9:19 a.m. She placed her feet on the ground and slowly sat up. "AHH ouch!" She screamed grabbing her back. _What was that?_ She thought to herself. Straightening back out she rubbed her back with her fingertips. "Must've been a sore muscle." She mumbled to herself. And with that she was out the door to pick up Jamie from Nathan's apartment.

"Good morning little man!" Nathan said to his son who was walking sluggish to the kitchen counter. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay." Jamie replied.

"Something the matter buddy?"

"When is mama going to be here?"

"Ummm… anytime now I would guess. She can't stay away from you for that long." Nathan replied with a wink to his son who returned a blank stare. Nathan moved to sit next to him.

"Alright what's up? Do you miss your mom?"

"I had a bad dream. Mama always fixes my bad dreams."

"How does she do that? Maybe I could help out this time."

"She sings me a lullaby and rubs my hair until I am sleepy again. Sometimes she will stay the rest of the night with me. You can't sing though daddy."

"How do you know?" Nathan said with a curious look.

"Daddy…" Jamie laughed. "You can't sing."

"Well let's just see about that…" Nathan started to sing Jamie's favorite lullaby 'You are my Sunshine' Nathan was hitting all the wrong pitches and messing up many of the words but he continued anyway for his son. After 30 seconds of singing he felt another presence in the room. He turned around to see Haley standing there with a smile on her face.

"What's going on here?" she said still with the smile implanted on her soft skin.

"Oh um, well uh, Jamie had a nightmare and he, um he told me that you sing to him when he has one and it fixes it and well you weren't here so I figured I would give it a shot and so I did and then well I uh---"

"Maybe you should stick with basketball." Haley said cutting him off with a wink.

"Yeah I think you're right." Nathan said with a small laugh. "I'll let you do the singing."

"Mama! Will you sing to me?!!" Jamie piped in.

"Yeah Jimmy Jam when we get home I'll be glad to."

"No now. You can sing to me and daddy!"

Haley looked over at Nathan who was looking down at Jamie with a curious smile on his face. "I don't think that is such a good idea Jamie. Your dad probably has um, stuff he has to get to today. But when we get home I'm all yours."

Jamie got a sad look on his face. "Actually Hales I'm free all afternoon. And if it's okay with you, I would really enjoy listening to you sing a song to Jamie." Nathan said with a loving, pleasing smile.

Haley's eyes softened and she finally gave in. "Okay, Okay." She picked Jamie up and placed him on the couch but quickly grabbing her back. "Gahh…"

"Hales are you okay?" Nathan said jumping over to her and placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. I think I have a sore muscle."

"Let me fix that for you then… I hear I'm a pro at back massages."

"Ha, who told you that?" Haley said looking up at him with a smile. Nathan laughed and started massaging her back.

"Mama?" Jamie said anxiously awaiting his mother to sing a song.

"What song do you want to hear buddy?"

"That Else thing song!!"

Haley laughed. "Elsewhere?"

"Yeah that one! Please mama?"

"You got it."

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me_

_In the space where I can breathe_

Flashback:

_I believe there is a distance I have wandered_

_To touch upon the years of_

_Reaching out and reaching in_

_Holding out, holding in_

_I believe…_

_This is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it as long as I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you try to understand?_

_I know this love is passing time_

_Passing through like liquid_

_I am drunk in my desire_

_But I love the way you smile at me_

_I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near _

_I believe…._

"_That's all I have so far…" _

"_That was beautiful, Hales." Nathan and Haley were sitting at Karen's Café. Nathan had no idea Haley could sing so beautifully._

"_Come here babe." Nathan said lingering Haley over to the empty seat next to him. Haley came and sat. Nathan quickly engulfed her in a squeeze and kissed her forehead._

"_Thank you for doing that for me."_

"_I'll do anything for you Nathan Scott." Haley said looking up at him stuck in his eyes._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." They sat there just staring deeply into each other's loving eyes. Both wondering how they each became so lucky to find each other. Nathan broke the silence._

"_So, did you write that for me?" he asked with his cocky but handsome smile._

_Haley laughed. _

_I would like to linger here in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you understand it?_

_Would you try to understand?_

As Haley finished her song she noticed Nathan's hands stopped massaging her back and she could feel his intense gaze upon her.

"Good job mama! Did you write that for Daddy?"

"Um. Yes actually. I did."

Haley tilted her head sideways and up to give a faint smile to Nathan who was caught in her eyes. Haley broke the stare this time.

"Well, Jimmy Jam we got to get a move on." She said clapping her hands and sitting up. She turned her attention to Nathan who had by this time moved his hands into his two front pockets. "Thanks for the massage Nate. You are a pro." Haley smiled.

"I told you I was." Nathan said with the adoring Nathan Scott smirk.

"I'll be seeing ya…" Haley said with a final glace at Nathan. She reached down and took Jamie's hand.

"Bye Hales…" _P.S. I love you._ "Drive safe."

"Thanks." Haley said with a smile, still remembering the way his hands felt against her back.

Haley started walking out the door. And almost in slow motion she collapsed on the floor.

"HALEY!" Nathan screamed running to her side. "Oh my gosh. HALEY! Wake up Hales!" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"MAMA!" Jamie said. You could see the fear in his eyes and tears running down his cheeks. "MAMA!"

"Yes my name is Nathan Scott I need an ambulance at 754 Clear Creek Drive it's an emergency!" There was silence as Nathan was listening to the other line. "My wife, she collapsed."


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback:

_1:08 a.m. Nathan was lying in bed waiting for his wife Haley to come home from Peyton's office, helping Mia record her first album. Nathan knew Haley secretly always wanted exactly what she is helping Mia get right now. Sometimes Nathan worried when it was late nights like tonight and Haley wasn't home. "Come on Haley, where are you?" he mumbled to himself. As he did so he heard the door downstairs quietly shut. He got up from bed and walked downstairs where he found Haley seated at the kitchen counter with her hand in her palms and her back softly moving up and down with whimpers from her mouth. "Hales?" Nathan spoke quietly. This caused Haley to jump. She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. _

"_Nathan? Why are you still up?" she replied while trying her best to wipe off her cheeks and look somewhat presentable. _

"_I was waiting for you. Hales why are you crying?" he moved towards her, sat down, and removed some hair lying across her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Talk to me."_

_Haley grinned and looked up at him lovingly. "It's stupid."_

"_No it's not. Tell me baby."_

_Haley was silent and looked concerned. "I just, I just can't help thinking that I am living vicariously through Mia." She hesitated before looking up at Nathan._

_Nathan engulfed her in a hug and kissed her forehead as her face rested on his shoulder. "Hales, I'm sorry your dream didn't turn out the way you wanted it to. You can still achieve it though and you need to believe that baby."_

_Haley released Nathan's grip on her so that she could be face to face with her husband and let a smile break her face. "My dream did come true. I fell in love with a wonderful, caring, gorgeous man." She paused to smile at her last comment before continuing, "and together, we made and raised a fabulous, perfect son. That's all I really need in life."_

_Nathan was smiling. "Well, that is true." He continued to smile. "But I want you to have everything you deserve, and letting people hear you sing is something you deserve." _

_Haley leaned up at kissed him and Nathan returned her soft kiss. She pulled back and massaged his cheek. "I love you. Do you know that?"_

_Nathan's smile grew even bigger. "Of course. I love you too, Haley James Scott."_

_He leaned back down to kiss her but she got up to quick and got onto her feet. _

"_Hey, where you going?" Nathan said looking up to her. _

"_I told you I'm not going anywhere," Haley smiled and grabbed his hand. "Not without you at least." She winked at him and together they walked hand and hand up to their bedroom._

"Nathan?" Nathan was asleep on a chair in the hospital waiting room. His head was resting on his hand and his eyes were all red. "Nathan?" Nathan awoke and adjusted his eyes to see his brother Lucas standing there. Nathan tried to smile at Lucas but his face was stuck the way it was. Lucas reached down and pulled Nathan out of his seat and into a hug.

"How is she?" Lucas asked releasing Nathan from his grip.

"They're doing tests right now. They uh, they said they would tell me when they know anything."

Lucas nodded. "Where is Jamie?"

"He's um, he's with your mom actually."

"Oh- good." Lucas turned to look for any doctors while a tear streamed from his eyes and quickly wiped it away. Nathan knew it had to be hard on Lucas too. Haley was his best friend. Nathan was about to say something to Lucas when a voice interrupted. "Hey guys…" Peyton said coming through the doors with Brooke. "Anything?"

"No, not yet." Lucas told them.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"She collapsed. She was at my apartment and just collapsed. She said her back hurt but she figured it was a sore muscle." As he said this, his eyes widened and he faced Lucas. "Luke what if I never can tell her I love her? What if I will never have the chance to have my wife back? What if—"

"Nathan- you will. You will little brother." Lucas pulled him into another hug.

"Mr. Scott?" Doctor Johnston called out. Nathan rushed over to him along with Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke.

"Are you all family?" He asked.

"They're fine I need them here, please how is my wife?" Nathan asked.

"We just finished running some tests on her. Mr. Scott, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but Haley has cancer."

As soon as the words fell out of the doctor's mouth it was if the whole world around him started to spin out of control. He lost all feeling below his waist and grabbed onto Lucas' shoulder. "Can-cancer? Can I see her?"

"Yes but please only one visitor at a time. We'll talk more later. Room 7114."

Nathan moved slowly before making his way to Haley's room. He walked in to find her with her eyes closed. Her soft brown hair sat on her shoulders and her head was tilted to the side. She opened her eyes and moved her head to see him. "Hi." She said.

"Hey…" he moved to the empty chair next to her.

"How are you?" Haley asked very concerned.

His act of trying to act strong was over. Tears starting falling out of his eyes as he looked up to look Haley in the eyes. She reached up and wiped his tears. Nathan grabbed her hands and brought it to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it before burying his face into her palm.

"Nathan… I have cancer." Haley told him.

Nathan looked up with her hand still in his. "I know. We'll get through it though. Okay? We will."

Haley just stared at him. "Where's Jamie?"

"He's with Karen."

"That's probably for the best."

"Hales, are you in pain?"

"No, not right now." She said and squeezed his hand. "We caught it at a good time, the doctors said." Haley told him trying to give him some hope.

"Are you ready to fight it?"

"Yes- but we need to also stay realistic, Nathan."

"I'm not loosing you Haley. I'm not." Haley was caught by surprise. Here is her ex-husband telling her he can't loose her. _Does he still love me?_ "I love you too much to loose you, Hales."

Haley's heart dropped. Hearing those words from his mouth has been something she needed to hear for 6 months. "I love you too, Nathan. And I told you, I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Mama!" Jamie said walking into his house after school. Nathan picked him up because Haley just returned home from the hospital. "How are you feeling, mama?" Jamie knew his mom was sick but he didn't know the extent of it quite yet.

"Hey baby!" Haley said sitting up from the couch. "Come give me a hug!" Jamie eagerly ran over to his mom and wrapped his hands around her as tight as he can. "How's my favorite guy?"

"I'm good!" Nathan piped in. Making Jamie laugh.

"Daddy she meant me!"

"Oh." Nathan said acting disappointed.

"I'm good, Mama!" Jamie said looking back to his mom.

Haley smiled at Jamie and looked up to Nathan. "And you?" she said, winking at him.

"Oh I'm good too. Thanks for asking!" Nathan responded with his famous Nathan Scott smile. "Hey Jimmy Jam, why don't you run up and put all your stuff away. Make sure your room is extra clean for mom, alright buddy?"

"Ok! Bye mama!" Giving his mom one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, Jamie sprinted up to his bedroom.

Nathan looked over to Haley who was watching him run upstairs with a tear falling slowly from her eye.

"Hales?" Nathan said walking over to the cushion next to her.

"He's a great kid, isn't he?" she responded, looking up at Nathan with a pool of tears in her eyes.

"He sure is. A lot of it is thanks to you, ya know."

By this time Haley had the full water works going. Nathan pulled her into his arms and hugged her powerfully. He rubbed the back of her hair and kissed her head softly. "Hales, you are going to be okay. You are."

Haley pulled away and looked up at him. "Nathan, you don't know that. We don't know that. We can't run away from reality."

"Hales…"

"Nathan. I don't want to die." She gulped at this and pushed out more tears and looked back at Nathan. "But I may. And if that is the case… I want to spend whatever time I have left on this earth enjoying life with the two most important people in my life, not ignoring what is happening."

Nathan looked down at Haley's hands that were laying in her lap and grabbed them, holding in his tears. Taking a deep breath, he met her eyes again. "I love you, Haley..."

Haley smiled. "I love you too, Nathan." Nathan leaned down and kissed her. Haley gladly returned the kiss but was interrupted by Jamie. They each looked over at him, noticing his jaw was almost reaching the ground.

"Are you guys married again?" he asked in curousity.

"Um, no buddy. We're not married." Answered Nathan. "But I love your mom very much and I would love nothing more than for her to be my wife again." Nathan looked down at Haley who was looking up at him in shock.

"Wait, what?" she replied.

"I'm serious, Hales. Will you marry me, again? and again?" realizing this will technically be their 3rd marriage ceremony.

Haley was still looking at him in shock. "Nathan I, I uh."

"Don't answer, not yet. I will do this the right way. You just wait."

Haley blushed and leaned up to kiss Nathan, ignoring the eyes and the big smile belonging to Jamie. A honk came from outside.

"Aunt Brooke!!!" and with that Jamie was out of the house, leaving Nathan and Haley to be alone.

"Okay Bye!" Haley said laughing that Jamie was out the door before even saying goodbye. Nathan looked back down to Haley with a saddened look in his face.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked Haley, not sure if she would let him since they weren't married. "I can't be away from you anymore, Hales."

"Hmmmm…" Haley said getting up from the couch and lacing her fingers through Nathan's. "Under one condition." She said walking up the stairs facing Nathan, her hands tangled in his.

"Anything." He responded.

"You have to sleep in my bedroom, not the guest room." She winked at him and pulled him into their room and shut the door. She let go of Nathan's hands and sat on the bed.

"Hales, are you sure? You just got home from the hospital."

"Nathan, I need you. I've needed you for 6 months."

Nathan looked at the women sitting across from him. She looked amazing and even more important, she was amazing. What he couldn't seem to wrap his head around was that she was his. _How did this beautiful women choose me?_ He smiled and moved over to her and laid her on the bed they once shared together and started placing kisses on her mouth before pulling back and rubbing the strands of her hair with his thumbs.

"I love you, Haley. I always have. I always will. I will do anything and everything I have to for you to be protected. You are my world. You're everything I need in life. I will never let you go."

Haley let a tear slip from her eye and down her temple before reaching up and kissing Nathan. "I love you too, Nathan." And with that final statement, Nathan and Haley made the world around them stop with their love.

_Wish i were with you i couldn't stay_

_Every direction leads me away_

_Pray for tomorrow, but for today_

_All i want, is to be home_

_Stand in the mirror, you look the same_

_Just looking for shelter, from cold and from pain_

_Someone to cover, safe from the rain_

_All i want, is to be home_

_Echoes and silence, patience and grace_

_All of these moments i'll never replace_

_No fear of my heart absence of faith_

_All i want, is to be home_

_All i want, is to be home_

_People i've loved, have no regrets_

_Some might remember, some might forget_

_Some of them livin', some of them dead_

_All i want, is to be home_


	6. Chapter 6

Haley was sweetly lying in bed. It was 8:30 in the morning. The last few days she had noticed herself feeling a lot more weak than usual. She figured this was because of the chemotherapy she was beginning. She carefully sat up and placed her feet on the floor. The room was spinning while she adjusted her brain to the feeling of no pillow supporting it. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She brought her face closer to the mirror and started pushing and rubbing around her skin on her face. Every morning she felt as if her appearance looked to be less and less appealing. She ran her fingers through her silk, brown hair. Pulling her fingers out she noticed she had more hair than usual tangled in her fingers. She stood there staring at it as tears rolled slowly down her cheek. _Is this really happening? _

"Mama!" Suddenly Jamie's voice interrupted her thoughts. She jumped, shook the hair off her fingers and quickly wiped the tear from her cheek.

"You scared me Jamie!"

"Sorry, Mommy. Why are you crying?" Jamie had the sweetest, concerned look on his face and he carefully moved closer to his mom. "Are you not feeling good again?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that little man." She responded with a smile, bringing herself down to his level. "Where's you dad?"

"Oh! He's in the extra room downstairs painting! It's cool!"

"He's what?"

"Painting, Mama. I just said that!" Jamie said through his laughter.

"Why don't you go clean your room okay, buddy? It needs to be so clean!"

"Why, no one is going to see it but us!"

"Actually, someone special might see it soon!"

"Like who??"

Haley thought about this. _Maybe I should have thought more ahead before telling him that_. "It's a surprise! Now go clean!" And with that Jamie was out of this room like a bullet. Haley turned and headed out the room herself down to the basement. As she walked into the room she noticed Nathan painting a wall, his back towards her.

"What's all this?" she asked.

He turned around to notice her standing there. "Hey, beautiful." He said as he walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss. "It's your studio."

"My what?"

"Your studio. You've always needed one, to work on your music with no interruptions. I figured this would be the perfect room. Now you can make music in here, forever." He turned back and continued painting.

Haley inched closer to him and turned him around. "Nathan, painting a room for me isn't going to make my cancer go away…"

"Hales-"

Haley starting to caress his cheek. "Nathan I love you. I do. But, you can't do this anymore. You can't hide from what is reality."

Nathan looked down at his feet as a tear slowly rolled down at hit his white sock. "Why?" he said meeting eyes with Haley again. "Why? What have I done so wrong for this to be happening? Huh? I know I've made mistakes! But I can't loose you Haley. I can't and I won't do it. I've lived this life I've done my part. Why can't I get one miracle?" he picked up his paintbrush and starting to hit it against the wall, making little dents as the paintbrush struck the wall. "ONE" hit. "LITTLE" hit. "MIRCLE!" he hit the wall one last time and dropped the paintbrush. He was too emotional to stand any longer so he placed the front of his head against the wet wall of paint and fell to the ground with his face in his hands. Sobbing uncontrollably.

Haley slowly walked over, her eyes puffy and red, she was crying just as hard as Nathan. She kneeled down to him and wiped some paint from his cheek. He met her eyes as she spoke. "Nathan, everything is going to be okay." Was all she could manage out.

"How do you know that? How can you be so confident?" he replied, with wads of tears still falling from his and Haley's eyes.

"I'm not. But I know that whatever happens, I've lived the best life with the best husband. And the best son. I will fight this thing. But I have to be strong. I have to be strong for our son…" she lifted up his chin with her fingers, "and for you." She noticed his chin start to quiver. "I'm the mom. That's what I do." She smiled and managed to get a small grin out of Nathan.

He looked up at her and rubbed her soft brunette hair with his thumbs before looking up to meet her soft, brown eyes. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you too, baby." She leaned in and gave him a small, gentle kiss before burying her face in his neck. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, fearing it may be one of the last times he could. They sat there for what seemed like a lifetime. Just holding each other close, with an occasional sign of crying. They suddenly felt another presence in the room. Haley was the first to look over towards the door and when she did she saw a look she never wanted to have to witness. Nathan or Haley will never forget the look in the eyes staring back at them. The eyes held fear, confusement, and hurt. "Jamie…" that was all Haley could mustered out.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan sat up, wiped his face and put on a smile. Haley stayed on the floor, feeling too weak to sit up right then. "Hey Buddy, what's up?" Nathan calmly rolled out of his mouth.

"Daddy, why are you and Mama crying?" Jamie asked nervously. Nathan looked down to Haley who was now pushing herself onto two feet. She made eye contact with Nathan and back towards Jamie.

"Baby, let's go out to the couch okay? All this paint is starting to smell!" Haley said with a pushed on smile, while placing her hand on Jamie's back and guiding him out the door. She looked back at Nathan and looking in his eyes, and he in hers, they both knew it was time.

Flashback:

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Jamie, Happy birthday to you!" It was Jamie's 1st birthday and Lucas, Peyton, Deb, and Skills were all gathered at Nathan and Haley's apartment for the celebration. After singing to Jamie, he excitedly blew out his one candle. Taking him 3 blows to finally get it all the way out with his tiny lungs. "YAY!" everyone yelled. Jamie smiled as he looked around the room at all these people there just for him._

"_Okay Jamie…" Haley said, placing a miniature cake in front of him. In Haley's family, it has always been a tradition that when it's someone's 1st birthday they have their own cake and can do with it whatever they want. Mostly the child will choose to smash his or her face into the cake, making everyone laugh. "Here's your cake!" she backed off slowly with a small, worried, excited grin on her face. Everybody was staring at Jamie, all with huge smiles on their faces. Jamie eyed everyone around him, wondering if it was really okay to just dig into the cake. He finally decided it was and threw his whole face into the cake. Jamie looked up with chocolate frosting smeared all over his face, making everyone burst out laughing. _

"_Thatta Man!" yelled Skills, turning Jamie's hand into a fist and pounding it. _

_Haley walked over to Jamie and pulled him out of his high chair. "Good job Jimmy Jam but there's a bath calling your name." she turned him around to see all of his guest. "Wave goodbye!" she held his wrist up and waved it good-bye for him. Everybody laughed and said goodbye back. Haley turned back around and starting nibbling on his arm where some chocolate frosting was laying, making Jamie giggle. _

_Haley placed Jamie into the bathtub and stood there with her arms folded, just watching him. Has it really been one year? She asked herself. Shortly after she felt a set of strong arms come around her waist and grab around her. Knowing exactly whom the arms belonged to she tilted back her head to fit on Nathan's shoulder with her eyes closed. "He's 1." She whispered softly to Nathan. "Can you believe that?"_

"_Wait- he's 1? Ohhh, is that what this party was for?"_

_Haley smacked his arms and replied back. "I am serious!"_

"_I know I know…" Nathan tightened his grip and kissed her cheek. "It's hard to believe it has been a year, seems like just yesterday." He looked down at Haley and found a tear falling from her cheek. "Hales, what's the matter?" he asked._

_She opened her eyes and turned around, still in his grip and smiled. "Nothing, I just don't want him to grow up this quick."_

_Nathan rubbed off the tear from her cheek. "We've done pretty great so far, I think. He's going to be great, Hales. He will be able to handle anything that comes his way. I promise."_

"_I know. He's a great kid."_

"_He sure is…" Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley. She happily returned the kissed but was splashed from behind. They turned to see Jamie laughing and splashing right at them. They both laughed and started to tickle him, practically falling into the bathtub with him, becoming even more wet. But they didn't care. This is why they lived each day. For moments like this. _

_He will be able to handle anything that comes his way. I promise._ These words echoed in Haley's ears as she sat down on the couch with Nathan and Jamie, about to have one of the most difficult conversations a mother and father could have with their child. She looked down in Jamie's deep blue eyes, the eyes that looked exactly like Nathan's, the eyes she loved so dearly.

"Mama, Daddy, what's the matter?" Jamie finally spoke up.

"Mom and Dad have something very important to tell you Jamie." Haley said.

"What?" Jamie asked nervously.

Nathan took a deep breath before speaking. "Mama is very sick, Jamie."

"I know dad, she has been sick for a long time. She will get better though. Just give her those dinosaur vitamins you give me! They're good Mommy, I promise!" Jamie said with a big smile planted on his face, but it faded once he realized they weren't smiling back.

"Jamie, that won't fix my sickness…" Haley said before her breath caught on tears rising up. Nathan quickly took over.

"Your mama is sick with something called cancer, buddy. Have you ever heard of cancer?"

"Yes. A girl in my class Mom had it. She died…" Jamie suddenly became very sad. "Mama, are you going to die...?"

Haley felt like the ground beneath her just fell. Hearing these words from her son's mouth caught her heart and twisted it, like nothing she has ever felt before.

"Some people die from it, you're right." Nathan said. "Your mama found out she had it at a very good time, though. She is doing everything the doctors tell her too."

"Mama?" Jamie asked, noticing his mom hasn't said anything in awhile. "Are you hurting?"

Haley took a deep breath before answering. "No, baby, I'm not. Not right now." She leaned down and kissed Jamie on the nose. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes…" Jamie answered curiously.

"I love you more than anything in this entire world. I'm so lucky to have you as my son. I'm always going to be there for you, okay, Jimmy Jam?"

"I love you too, Mama… I'm going to always be there for you too, okay?" Haley's heart melted. Nathan moved closer to the two most important people in his world. He placed his hand on Haley's back and slowly rubbed it up and down, carefully soothing her through this. Haley leaned down and devoured her son into a hug and kissed the top of his forehead. She used one of her hands to cover her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as tears fell from her eyes… "I love you, Jamie." she muttered against his head. "So much."

***Hey guys! Please remember to review so that I can feel confident enough to post your updates!! Thanks everyone!!


End file.
